


[Podfic of] In a shower of

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>jonny washes patrick's hair; patrick doesn't hate it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In a shower of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a shower of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556526) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thanks to letsgofriday for the lovely art, and rhea314 for the beta :)
> 
> I won't be responding to comments on this podfic.

Length: 9:10  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/in%20a%20shower%20of.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/in%20a%20shower%20of.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
